


That's Not How Parenting Works

by kingsocean



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Parenting, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsocean/pseuds/kingsocean
Summary: Advanced daddy kink tactics; cut out the middle man, just fuck your own dad.Incest, Cor is Prompto's dad in this, please read the tagsKinkmeme fill





	That's Not How Parenting Works

**Author's Note:**

> posted here https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3892.html?thread=5864244#cmt5864244

It didn’t help when everyone you knew always talked about how hot your dad was. Maybe in a way it made it almost better that Cor very willingly chose to fuck him, instead of his own friends. Maybe it felt good, to have something all the posh aristocrats didn’t have, and couldn’t have, since the Prince and his Shield always talked about someday laying Cor, but Cor was too dense to notice. Even the Scientia showed his admiration for Cor. Prompto held back his annoyance, as well as his gleeful desire to say ‘No, he’s full up on fucking me.’

 

            Then again, maybe they were all excuses just to make up for the fact that perhaps this was fucked up anyway. Being selfish, being horny and hard and rutting against his own father’s leg for a quick fuck.

 

            Make no mistake, Cor could be absent sometimes, but Cor was really, truly, the person he loved and trusted most. Cor was the only one who knew where he came from, the only one he could talk about his true self to, the only one who could help him when he was afraid or nervous of his own past and the people around him finding out about it. Cor kept his secrets safe. He was the only person who knew the truth of where Prompto was from – other than his mother, of course, but the Six rest her soul wherever it be. Prompto hoped she wasn’t watching over them because she’d probably be rolling in her daemonic grave.

 

            It was cute, almost, how Cor felt so guilty, felt so bad, the time he drunkenly awoke next to Prompto, naked, cum on his thighs and inside Prompto’s ass and he felt like he should be arrested. Prompto coaxed him calmly and sweetly, just as he’d done so the night before, Cor was easier to convince when drunk.

 

            Even if he wanted to take that guilty nervous role, Cor was still fucking his ass hard, no cutesy softness, his fingers shoved in Prompto’s mouth, his teeth biting into Cor’s knuckles to keep him from screaming so the neighbors don’t freak out. Maybe the first couple times Cor and Prompto could convince themselves it was under the guise of Prompto’s need for self exploration, for his shyness, and wanting Cor to teach him how to masturbate, how anal worked, how oral worked, what toys were like, but it devolved into Prompto cupping Cor’s face, whispering ‘Help me, daddy’ and soon enough he was bent over the couch, pants down, spanked red, and fucked redder by his own dad’s cock, his fingers shoved deeper into Prompto’s mouth and he sucked sweetly on those fingers.

 

He wanted it to be dirty. He liked it when he felt funny and sore and Cor felt guilty, although he wondered when Cor would stop with the guilt. At this point Cor didn’t stop fucking him, he was just as into it as Prompto, and Cor would sweetly try to patch up his work, rubbing salved on his red spanked ass and buying him ice cream or something nice. They were both accomplices, he knew it was filthy and secretive and he couldn’t tell his best friends the truth – but that was his life, wasn’t it? He couldn’t tell them he was a dirty Niff either, he couldn’t tell them he was one of gods mistakes, made in a lab by Cor’s DNA and some dozen other animals and plants as well as a creepy old man’s test tube creation.

 

            No, he trusted Cor, with his past, with his present, with his life. He liked it being dirty and raw and full of guilt because it was real – Cor’s emotions were real and at least he acted like it. At least he owned up to it and admitted it.

 

            “Fuck!” Prompto pulled his mouth away and jerked Cor’s fingers out of his mouth when Cor starts a particularly hard pace, piston fucking his hips down into the armrest of their couch. His cock is trapped between the pleather chair and his thighs and Cor’s cock is brutal, drilling his hole while Cor holds him and actually hangs him, dangling him up with one arm like a sex toy so his weight falls on Cor’s cock and his hips, and Prompto frantically bunches up his shirt into his mouth and bites down to shout.

 

            Cor’s hand gives a vicious slap to his hip, bright red forms, he slaps so hard there’s a bright red handprint. Prompto moans. Cor’s cock brutalizes him, he loves that, Cor’s cock is big and thick and rough as the rest of him and Cor had become more outgoing with Prompto, shy to show his own son his cock. Now Prompto’s mouth watered a bit thinking about taking that thing, sucking it in his throat. Cor was busy drilling him right now to think of anything more than the desire to cum.

 

            Cor’s cock fills him, searing hot inside, coats his ass with cum, and pulls out, only to put a vibrating butt plug back in Prompto so it didn’t drip everywhere.

 

            Prompto whined. “I didn’t cum yet…. Daddyyy….” He groaned and rutted hiss hips on the couch armrest.

 

            Cor pet his hair back. “I told you, I have work to do, I needed something quick.” Cor had only unzipped his pants and whipped out his cock, so he tucked the softened member back in, and he looked fine, not even a bit disheveled except perhaps sweaty, meanwhile Prompto looked fucked up, drool on his lips and chin, lips swollen from sucking and biting at them, his ass puffy as swollen, a butt plug filling him with a load of his dad’s cum, his pants and underwear down at his ankles, his shirt up to his mouth exposing his nipples, he was shaking on the pleather seat, and Cor gives him a very small spank to his ass.

 

            “Clean up. I’ll be in the den.”

 

            Prompto pouts but Cor doesn’t seem to see it. He shifted, and felt his legs buckles and he slides to his knees. Goddamn, he could pout and cry all he wanted about not getting to cum but damn if Cor didn’t know how to fuck him so good he could jerk off about it for weeks just thinking about it. His legs feel like jelly. He sits there where his head is on the armrest now, smelling the musk, the precum and smear of sweat and lube. His ass is still twitching and clenching on the butt plug, aching after Cor’s cock was ripped out of him, feeling that big empty stretch in his ass that would mould to Cor’s cock perfectly.

 

            Once he’s caught his breath, Prompto rolled his shirt down, and pulled his pants up, although all he wanted was to sit there and jerk off over and over just to spite Cor for leaving him high and dry. Instead he shakily stands up, pants tight enough to show off his ass and he can feel the seam of the pants push that butt plug in deeper. Prompto limped to the bathroom, grabbing a towel or two, and a spray bottle, and diligently cleans the couch. He’s whiny and bitchy and maybe immoral, sure, but he has chores and Cor will punish him again with no orgasm if he doesn’t do them.

 

            Prompto cleans the living room, waters the plants, and does his homework, although he usually has almost none because he hates bringing work home. Cor is the opposite, or maybe long ago he gave up and knew he had to bring his work home. He sits there in the den at his makeshift desk where he brings the paperwork part of his life home. The Immortal, survived Gilgamesh, outlived a King, and probably will another with the way King Regis’s health was going, and masterful Marshal of war – sitting around writing weekly reports. It seemed like an insult that Cor had to do all of this menial tedious work.

 

            He had a mug of cold tea on the desk but that didn’t concern Cor very much. Cor took sips of it between papers, and when Prompto finished his chores he heard Cor chittering away with Clarus, and thought about how Cor said both Clarus and Gladiolus had come onto him in the past, and Prompto felt a bit of glee thinking he was able to fuck someone that Gladio couldn’t touch.

 

            Prompto stepped inside the den, it really should’ve been called Cor’s office. His desk was in the middle, against the back wall, facing out towards the door. There was filing cabinets, a countertop with coffeemakers, although all Cor had was tea and a bag of Ebony coffee he never opened. Cor covers the phone receiver and looks to Prompto.

 

            “You done?”

 

            Prompto nodded.

 

            “Thank you.”

 

            “Do I get a reward?” Prompto still felt his own hardon smashed in his pants and pressed to his stomach.

 

            “Maybe after dinner.” Cor replied.

 

            Prompto smirked, and then walked over, dropping to his knees. Cor leaned over his desk to look at him in slight confusion. Prompto was on his knees in front of his desk. “I’ll be good.” Prompto whispered. He could still hear Clarus talking. Cor shifted back in his seat, and kept his eye on Prompto, not that he’d have to.

 

            “I want daddy to feel good.” Prompto’s voice came from just under the desk, and soon he felt his face on his crotch, between his legs, and Cor turned his own call to mute. Just the slight nuzzle of Prompto’s face and he was unzipped from his pants. He heard Prompto, without actually seeing him, and listened to him click his tongue and say. “So naughty, you got hard just thinking about my mouth.”

 

            “Prom…” Cor murmured, and his hand found a fistful of Prompto’s hair, not violent or gentle, but firm, and holding tight to him. Prompto put the tip of that hardening cock on his lips, forming a tight seal to suck the head of his cock into his mouth, and soon Prompto felt Cor’s hand slam him down to the root of his cock.

 

            Prompto groaned but didn’t choke. He wrapped his arms around Cor’s waist like he was giving him a nice hug and sweetly started sucking that whole thing down, tip to root buried in his throat. He darted his tongue out, giving Cor’s balls a lick, and sucking one into his mouth sometimes. Cor really liked that, or at least he really groaned when Prompto did that.

 

            At some point they recognized Clarus stopped speaking, and Cor picked up the phone, talking, murmuring. “Sorry, I didn’t know the phone was muted.” Cor explained in a low grumbling tone, and that was Prompto’s cue to work faster, suck up and down, getting that cock all the way out with just the tip in his mouth, to slamming it halfway down his throat. He remembered the first time he did it, almost slamming his head into the desk and giving himself a very embarrassing little mark on his forehead he couldn’t tell anyone about.

 

            His dad’s cock fucks his throat over and over until Prompto pulls off with a wet pop and feels Cor twitching so hard but he isn’t able to cum, his cock just wet and in cold air now. Cor puts his phone down, shifts his chair back, and grabs Prompto’s head with both hands.

 

            “Get back there. Now.” Cor growled his command like a Marshal should, and Prompto’s weak in the knees for that, even if he wanted to tease he obediently goes back for Cor’s cock, whispering in a hoarse voice ‘yes daddy’. And he’s buried to the root of his cock again. Cor’s back on the phone, and Prompto sucks eagerly, up and down, teeth gently scraping the underside of his cock, tongue lapping his balls and sucking one in his mouth, then the other, and taking turns back and forth while the cock in his throat feels him tighten and relax. When cum shoots down his throat, it’s so deep he can’t even taste it. He just sucks, swallowing neatly, and lapping Cor’s balls like he can get more cum out by coaxing it. Cor mutes the phone again so he can groan low and call Prompto a filthy name and call him ‘baby’ again and Prompto sucks slowly until he feels the cock in his throat soften. He’s feeling a bit triumphant with the cock in his mouth.

 

 

 

            He shifts, and spreads his legs trying to find a comfortable spot, but this was always difficult to be comfortable, and sits there, cock just sitting on his tongue. It was softened, and less ridging and choking him, and now just limply hung there in his mouth. Prompto again shifted how he was sitting, bring his legs forward so they could wrap around the office chair instead of sitting on his knees. Prompto kept his arms around Cor’s waist, and just hugs him while refusing to pull his mouth off.

 

            “This again?” Cor grumbled.

 

            “Mmhm.” Prompto replied by humming around that soft cock, and gave Cor a little cutesy look with his dark blue eyes. Cor looked down with a stern expression, but it melted into that cuter one, the one that looked concerned for Prompto and wanted to buy him ice cream and treats.

 

            “It feels good.” As if Prompto needed to be told. Still, Prompto sweetly nodded his head in agreement, as if to say it felt good for him. This was fun, it really was, because Cor couldn’t stop thinking about the hot mouth around his cock, while he talked on the phone, wrote his papers, did his work he constantly had that hot wet mouth holding him tight, and sometimes giving a teasing suck, or a lick to his balls and he groaned in frustration.

 

            For Prompto, it was an even worse or better deal, depending on what you liked. Prompto could do nothing, he couldn’t even focus on his phone because his head is buried in Cor’s crotch. He couldn’t play King’s Knight, he couldn’t do homework, or chores, or get on the phone and talk. He was immobilized and stuck to the root of Cor’s cock. His whole being was just being a cockwarming hole for Cor to have, and he loved it. He loved watching Cor react the first time to this, reading about it on his own, jerking off at the thought of being nothing but a place for someone to rest their cock in. Prompto loved it, he could focus on nothing else, just the shape of Cor’s semi-soft cock, and the way his balls tasted on his tongue while he sucked and lapped.

 

            “Good boy.” Prompto heard Cor praise him and felt that large hand stroke his hair down. Prompto gave no reason for the sudden cockwarming, he just wanted to cum, and hoped pleasing Cor over and over would give him that. Prompto jokingly called it ‘an effective parenting strategy’ when Cor didn’t let him cum just as punishment. Cor didn’t seem to really care for Prompto calling it that, but he wasn’t wrong, he noticed the difference on the days that Prompto didn’t cum. Prompto was obedient, much whinier, but much more obedient too. He did his chores, the dishes, his laundry, clean the living room, vacuum, and so on and so forth.

 

            After another lengthy discussion with Clarus, Prompto felt that cock starting to spring to life in his mouth again. He shifted, knowing he’d gotten a bit dazed, just sitting here breathing in musk and feeling Cor’s slow soft strokes of his hair. Prompto was ready for round two, or round four, however he was counting today. Cor hangs up, and this time, he wheels the chair back, and keeps his full attention to Prompto.

 

            Prompto looked up at those beautiful stern blue eyes while Cor grabs his head like nothing more than a toy and jerks it back and forth while he used his throat as a hole. A perfect little fleshlight that cleaned itself up. Prompto felt drool escaping his lips, and he laps the underside of the cock some more, he eagerly laps Cor’s balls again, sensitive thing, tightening up and twitching and eagerly trying to cum again. Prompto didn’t even have to focus. This time Cor was so distracted and horny he just had to leave his throat open and Cor slammed his hips inside and held his head up and did the work for him. Cor was deliciously brutal when he let himself be, and Prompto needed that. He wanted to walk funny and speak hoarse throated all day.

 

            Once Cor cums, he sinks back and lets the cum hit his tongue and mouth. Cor had great cum, Prompto complimented a lot, thick and musky and bitter and salty. He laves his tongue around in it and coats his mouth before swallowing, and sucks Cor’s cock soft again, but this time sucking his saliva off his balls and his cock until he felt it was enough and then quietly tucked Cor’s bulge away, zipped him up, and shakily got back on his feet to limp of and make dinner.

 

            Dinner was good, if not a bit too spicy for Cor’s taste sometimes, but Prompto liked the heat, and they ate dinner almost like a normal family, and Prompto told him about school, about Noctis, about hanging out, about being Crownsguard and if he’d consider being one after school and still being on the fence about it. Cor feels Prompto put his foot on his crotch, just gently, and Prompto calls him daddy again, very sweetly, but nothing too disasterous. They eat their meal, Prompto did actually work on the recipe Ignis gave him, and he wanted to enjoy it, not end up with it splattered all over the floor while Cor fucked him into the table. Not that that would be bad, but… he was hungry for actual food at the moment.

 

            “I wanted to sleep in your bed tonight…” Prompto murmured, tracing a circle around Cor’s cock with his toe. “But I know you have to get up early… so could you tuck me in tonight?”

 

            “After I clean the kitchen.” Cor replied. Prompto smiled.

 

            “Thanks dad.”

 

            “Anytime.”

 

            Anytime is far from truthful, but they come close to doing this almost any time. Prompto took a hot shower to clean himself, and to finally pull that damn butt plug out and rinse the cum from his ass, not that it would matter, it’d be full pretty soon. He slips it back in, and dries off and lays down in his bed, more ‘adult’ looking blankets of plain boring blue sheets, but he still has his yellow chocobo blanket he lays over himself.

 

            Cor cleans the kitchen while he’s showering, Prompto dresses up in pajamas, a baggy shirt and sweatpants. He sits there with his phone, starting a King’s Knight game with Noctis and mentioning he felt like he was a little sick and his throat was hoarse to explain away the fact that he would be a limping, mess tomorrow.

 

            He’s in the middle of a raid when he feels a hand on his ankle just tug – and he’s halfway off his bed. Prompto made an ‘eek’ noise but ultimately smiled when Cor was there in his dim lit room. “I’m still playing…” Prompto whined, showing Cor his phone.

 

            “Nobody said you had to stop.” Cor pulls his pants off with that, and finds Prompto didn’t put any underwear on. Fine with him. Cor gets between his legs, down on his knees, and pulls that plug out, seeing how open Prompto is, cleaned up of his cum, and Cor shoves his tongue in Prompto’s hole and Prompto nearly kicking him in the head from the jolting he did.

 

            “Daddyyyy…” He whined again. “That’s so filthy.”

 

            “You like it filthy.” Cor growled in response, and plunged his tongue back in. Prompto turned around, on his stomach, legs off the bed while Cor started to eat him out, tongue plunged in and out, and Prompto wondered if he could still taste his cum or if it was all just the lube he’d coated his inside with. He stumbled, seeing Noctis was waiting for his turn and Prompto hastily did something on his phone, almost assured he’d probably messed up, and then bucked his ass back into Cor’s abrasive mouth, feeling that beard rut against his balls, that tongue plunged in and out, tasting him, trailing down to his balls and sucking on them as well. Prompto’s hole was aching by the time Cor was done eating him out, and then suddenly Cor jerks his shirt up, pins him and fucks him wildly with that hard cock.

 

            It’s so much harder than it was over the couch. It was vicious. Prompto almost cried out in pain and pleasure mixed in. He thought he’d have bruises inside his own hole because of how hard Cor slammed into him. The whole house was just full of the sounds of his bed creaking and their hips slapping together so hard it made a wet slick noise each time. Prompto realized Cor pulled his own pants off, feeling his dad’s legs around his hips, and then pinning him to the bed, railing him like it was the only thing to save his life, so filled with wild and reckless abandon.

 

            “Daddy…” Prompto whined and whined, and eventually dropped his phone and left the little app. He was lost, totally utterly lost in the sensation, his whole body feeling that tingling ache as Cor’s whole cock rammed itself into his prostate hard enough to bruise. Cor filled him. Filled him with cum and Prompto felt him go harder, still thrusting, until he was keening and crying out in passion and finally, finally felt those slams against his prostate being timed better, more purposeful, so that Cor could get him off. Each time he felt his legs go numb, his head go dizzy, and he fell apart on that cock until he was spilling cum on his own bedding, staining the sheets.

 

            Prompto gasped for breath, and felt Cor slip out, a glob of his cum hit the bedding as his aching hole clenched around the cold air. He shakily grabbed his phone, telling Noctis his ‘internet connection went bad’ and messaged him a little apology.

 

            That’s at least what he was going to do, because in seconds he was picked up by his baggy shirt and pushed so his whole body was on the bed, and Cor climbed over him, pinning him down, and mounted him like an animal and just started piston fucking him again. Prompto actually shouted this time, shouting in pleasure while that cock invaded his sensitive hole, and then he buried his face in his chocobo blanket and muttered out a bunch of broken calls to his daddy for him to go harder and fuck him faster and faster and leave him dripping in all his holes.

 

            Cor obliged him, he fucked him so hard Prompto had to remind himself to cover his mouth or the neighbors would think he was being murdered. He was so lost in pleasure he orgasmed dry, and Cor could feel it, that whole body shudder that ended at the tip of his cock and made his whole mind just break to the point that he couldn’t think about anything more than getting more cock, than getting more of that sweet thick rod ruining him all night. The dry orgasm aches him, but the pleasure is too much for him to ever notice it.

 

            He feels Cor continue to pound his hole, and Cor grabs him around his waist, hoists him back, trying to pull Prompto up but he was so limp. He turns Prompto’s head and kisses him from behind, a tongue kiss, lots of tongue, and Prompto kissed back lazily, sucking that tongue in his mouth. “I love you.” He murmured dumbly into his kiss, tongue lapping at Cor’s own. “I love you dad.”

 

            Cor’s kiss is over and Prompto is back down, being spread apart, railed into his bed while all he can do is pant and moan for more and more. He’s drilled for a while, Cor’s cock is amazing, and that ‘immortal stamina’ people joked about was no joke at all, and Prompto loved being reminded of that.

 

            “Daddy…” He whined so weakly and so pathetically, and Cor railed him so hard he saw stars, and shut his eyes as he finally came again, cum dripping out his aching red cock, and Cor fucked him harder and harder. It was so hard to catch his breath. It was so hard to think, Cor made him lightheaded and he wondered if he was going to pass out and how silly it would be if he did.

 

            It went on for minutes, and Prompto is shaking and throbbing and clenching just to let Cor know he loves this but he’s exhausted and he can’t beg and whine like he wants to. Cor’s cum fills him against and he lets out one last aching whine. Prompto feels it drill him until he finally cums again, the fifth time although he hardly remembers that dry orgasm in-between now and the third time he came.

 

            He’s limp, totally limp, and Cor slipped a bigger butt plug in his ass to keep his loose hole full of cum. He’ll keep it in his ass all night, and it wouldn’t be the first time – Prompto was far too used to sleeping with a butt plug in his ass, especially one holding in cum. Cor wipes off the blanket, slipping Prompto’s sweatpants back on. Perhaps because Prompto’s guard is down, and because Prompto did it to him once, Cor starts sucking a hickey on Prompto’s neck, and he’s too weak to fight him about it. He’ll have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow if he can even dare go to school and face Noctis like this. Cor sucks a hard mark on his neck and pulls away. He slipped Prompto’s shirt down. He pulled his own pants back on, and Cor kissed him, his nose, his cheek, his ear, the top of his head. Cor pulled the blanket back, and laid Prompto down, laying the blanket over him, smoothing it down.

 

            “Thank you…” Prompto murmured, totally exhausted and catching his breath still.

 

            Cor knelt down, actually kissing him on the lips and then again, softly on his cheek. “I love you.” He whispered, always whispered, but he meant it, as a dad, as a lover, Prompto knew he meant it, and how vulnerable he sounded when he said it only added to Prompto’s ego a bit.

 

            “I love you too.” Prompto whispered. “Good night dad.”

 

            “Good night.” Another soft kiss, Cor steps out, and by the time he clicks off the kitchen lights and the house is dark, Prompto is already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> more kinkmeme fills i did, because i'm lovin it. anyway comment if ya feelin it. or don't. up to you. follow my tumblr for more fics


End file.
